1. Field
The field of technology relates to an energy storage system.
2. Description Of The Related Technology
An energy storage system can supply power to an alternating current (AC) load. The energy storage system is connected to a solar cell and to a power grid and stores a surplus power in a secondary battery. The energy storage system may, for example, supply the power, which is stored in the secondary battery, to the AC load when a fault occurs in the solar cell and the power grid.
A direct current (DC) load may be connected to the AC load and receive power from the energy storage system through the AC load. However, since AC power is supplied to the AC load, the AC power should be inverted into DC power for supplying the power of the energy storage system to the DC load. Such inverting uses a separate adapter between the AC load and the DC load, and decreases the efficiency of power that is supplied to the DC load.